Dawn of a New World
by NcleRnSchlcht
Summary: Bella is half-vamp. Charlie & Renee, her parents, are vampires. The Swans meet the Cullens. Bella finds love, but is it meant to be? What does the Volturi have to do with anything? What about Sam and the other Wolves?
1. Chapter 1

Bella woke up, shaking, not because she was afraid but because she was cold. It was considerably colder than when she went to bed last night. She tried to find the source but saw nothing out of place.

BEEP! BEEP! went her alarm. She quickly shut it off and stretched. Today she had to give a tour to the foreign exchange students at school: Edward and Alice Cullen.

She began her morning routine: take a shower, brush her teeth, fix her hair, change her clothes, put on her makeup, and eat breakfast. Even though she was half-vampire, half-human, she still had to eat human food. Bella's parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, were the real vampires. Renee got pregnant with Bella while she was still human; Charlie was a vampire. After Bella almost killed Renee during childbirth, Charlie stabbed Renee in the heart with a syringe full of venom. Bella grew more quickly than a normal human child. But now that Bella was eighteen, she quit growing at an increased rate.

Bella sat down at the table in the middle of her parents. A bowl of cereal, poptarts, and a glass of orange juice appeared before her on the table. She ate quickly and said goodbye to her parents. She jumped into her candy apple red Corvette and drove to school.

When she pulled into her usual parking spot, she noticed a crowd of people surrounding a bright sunshine yellow Challenger. Bella pushed her way through the crowd and headed towards the school office.

When she opened the door she saw two people standing in the corner whispering. One word popped into her head when she saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing besides the plot and the story title. All other credit goes to Stephenie Meyer._

_Sorry I did not add that to Chapter One._

**RECAP**

One word popped into her head when she saw them.

_Chapter Two_

VAMPIRES.

The two of them turned their heads as if she said it aloud. When she met the male's eyes, she felt the fuzzy sensation in the pit of her stomach. She felt the same sensation when she met the female's eyes as well.

_Great_! She thought to herself. _Now I have two brand new powers, and school has not even started yet._

Bella moved to the front desk.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope," Bella said. "How are you?"

"Hi Bella. I'm good," Mrs. Cope replied. "Oh and Bella, here are the two foreign exchange students: Edward Cullen and Alice Brandon." She pointed to the two people standing at the back of the office.

"Thanks," Bella said, walking over to Edward and Alice. "Hi! My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella."

They waved at her. Bella motioned for them to follow her. The three of them had the same class schedule since Edward and Alice were foreign exchange students. Edward and Alice told Bella about their family, and Alice invited her over for supper at their house the following night.

_"Alice, what are you doing? You realize that we are vampires, right?" _Edward hissed at Alice at vampire speed.

"I will have to ask my parents, but seeing as how they are vampires too I don't think they will mind at all," Bella whispered to Edward with a wink.

Edward's head whipped around to face her. Bella just grinned at Alice, who returned the smile and turned to Edward. "Edward, I saw this coming. You have to accept it and move on. I know you don't like others joining our coven, but Bella is perfect for…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing besides the plot and the story title. All other credit goes to Stephenie Meyer._

**RECAP**

"_Edward, I saw this coming. You have to accept it and move on. I know you do not like others joining our coven, but Bella is perfect for…"_

Chapter Three

"Edward, I saw this coming. You have to accept it and move on. I know you do not like others joining our coven, but Bella is perfect for…Jasper. And you know it," Alice complained to Edward. "Bella, why don't you come over to our house tonight and meet the rest of the family. I want you to meet someone in particular."

"Umm…let me text my parents and ask them," Bella replied as she took out her phone. She texted her mom and quickly got a reply.

_To: Mom_

_From: Bella_

_Hey I met some vampires at school today._

_They invited me over to meet the rest of the family._

_Can I go?_

_To: Bella_

_From: Mom_

_Does their last name happen to be Cullen, by any chance?_

_To: Mom_

_From: Bella_

_Yea. Why do you ask?_

_To: Bella_

_From: Mom_

_I met a Dr. Cullen at work today._

_He also invited me as well._

_I accepted his invitation._

_You can tell them that you will come over at around 4:30-5:00._

_To: Mom_

_From: Bella_

_Ok. Cool._

_Bye Mom. Love you bunches._

_xoxo_

_To: Bella_

_From: Mom_

_Ok._

_Love you too._

_Now get back to school! And pay attention!_

_Xoxo_

Bella turned back to Alice and Edward. They were waiting for Bella's reply. She smiled, and Alice started cheering, clapping, and jumping up and down. Edward grabbed her and pulled her down the hall. Bella laughed, and the three of them headed towards lunch. People were staring at Edward, Alice, and Bella as they walked down the hall.

Bella groaned. "Why must they always stare at our kind," she whispered to her new friends. "I mean, yea we are gorgeous, hot, sexy, and any other positive adjective you can think of. But one would think that they would get over that. UUGGGHHH!"

Edward and Alice just laughed.

The rest of the day went on as normal as possible. There were no more outbursts of aggravation or frustration. Bella waved goodbye to Edward and Alice as she jumped into her car.

Bella went a constant 20 MPH over the speed limit the whole way home. And yea, of course she knows that her father is the police chief of Forks. But Bella believed with a car like hers, she has to drive as fast as possible. It was just a given fact.

Bella got home within five minutes. She pulled into her spot in the garage and got out. She yelled out as soon as she got in the house. She listened carefully for her mother's response. She heard someone moving in the back yard. She slowly crept towards the noise.

She reached the back door and went running outside. She saw someone and tackled the person.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you are doing?" the person hollered out.

Bella gasped and jumped up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing besides the plot and the story title. All other credit goes to Stephenie Meyer._

**RECAP**

_She reached the back door and went running outside. She saw someone and tackled the person._

"_Hey! Hey! What do you think you are doing?" the person hollered out._

_Bella gasped and jumped up._

Chapter Four

"Uncle Peter! How dare you! What are you doing here?" Bella exclaimed.

"Well hey there darlin'. I came to visit my favorite niece, but I ran into you. I guess you will just have to do," he busted out laughing.

Bella huffed and looked around for Charlotte; Aunty Char had to be around here somewhere. "Uncle Petey, where's Aunty Char?" Bella pleaded.

"What am I? Chopped liver? Aren't you glad to see me too?" Peter whined.

A giggle was carried to Bella's ears on the wind. She turned towards the sound and saw her Aunty Char. Bella smiled and went running after her. Bella jumped into Charlotte's arms. Charlotte caught her and spun around and around.

"Well Bella is excited to see someone at least," Charlotte said, giggling at the pout on Peter's face. "Hi, Bella. How are you? And where are your parents?" Char said turning back to Bella, who was still in her arms.

Bella gave Char one more hug, before Bella launched herself at Uncle Petey. "I'm good. I just met some vampires at school today. Mom, Dad, and I are going over to their house whenever Dad gets off from work; you guys wanna come with us?" Bella asked.

"It depends. We came over here first to say hey to you and your mom and dad, but soon we gotta head on over to meet my bro," Peter said.

"UNCLE PETEY! You never told me you had a brother. What's his name?" Bella shrieked.

"Whoa. Calm down there, lil bit. He's not related to me by blood; he's my venom-brother. His name is Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War, but I think he goes by Jasper Hale nowadays. He's the one who helped me and Char escape from Maria."

Bella stood there in shock, but Peter did not notice. He continued to talk about Jasper. Bella thought that Peter's brother's "name" sounded familiar—Jasper Hale. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella…" Bella came out of her daydream. Bella shook her head and saw her mom standing in front of her face. Bella jumped up and let out a squeak.

"Bella, are you alright?" Char asked, concern written on her face.

"Wha…? Yea, I'm fine, Aunty Char," Bella replied. "So, mom, when does daddy get off of work?"

"About ten minutes ago," her father replied from behind everyone.

Bella jumped up and ran towards him. "Hi, Daddy! How come you didn't tell me that Uncle Petey and Aunty Char were visiting? When can we leave? Are you ready yet? When are we going hunting?" Bella shot question after question at her father.

"Whoa Bellsey. Calm down a bit, darlin'. Your daddy didn't know we were visitin'; it was a surprise for everyone," Peter answered one of Bella's question.

"Baby girl, hold up a minute. We will be leaving in a couple of minutes. And we can see if the Cullens want to go hunting with us," Charlie replied in a calm voice.

"Ok, Daddy. Ok! Hurry up so we can leave," Bella replied with an excited voice.

"Charlie, Renee. How are you guys?" Char asked her sister and brother-in-law.

"We're good. Both Charlie and I love our jobs here," Renee told her sister as the two of them hugged each other tightly.

"Charlie, can Char and I come with you three when you go to visit the Cullens? Char and I will have to meet them so they know about us and don't think we are two nomads," Peter asked his brother-in-law.

"Yea sure. How long do you guys plan on staying here?" Charlie replied.

"Oh…I don't know. Maybe two or three months is that's ok with you," was Peter's reply.

"THAT LONG? REALLY?" Bella screamed. "You two never stay that long."

"Peter, who know that you and Char are welcome anytime for however long. You and Char can stay here, in fact. We have plenty of room."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing besides the plot and the story title. All other credit goes to Stephenie Meyer._

**RECAP**

"_THAT LONG? REALLY?" Bella screamed. "You two never stay that long."_

"_Peter, who know that you and Char are welcome anytime for however long. You and Char can stay here, in fact. We have plenty of room."_

Chapter Five

Bella stood there bouncing up and down right before she jumped Peter. "UNCLE PETEY! HAVE I TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? AND YOU TOO, AUNTY CHAR. I AM SOO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE STAYING HERE FOR SO LONG."

Charlie walked over to Bella and Peter. He pulled Bella off of Peter. "Bella, sweetie? Are you ready to go?" he asked her calmly.

Bella once again started bouncing in place. "YES! YES! OF COURSE I AM!"

Everyone started laughing at her. They all headed towards the cars and hopped in. Bella and her parents joined Peter and Char in their 2011 white Jeep Wrangler Mojave.

"Uncle Petey I love your Jeep. I want to go mudding while you're here. Will you take me?" Bella pleaded.

"Of course I will. But you won't be driving. And that's final," Peter answered his niece.

"But Uncle Petey…," Bella replied with her signature pout.

"Darlin', you WILL NOT be drivin'. That's that," he returned to her.

"But…," Bella pouted.

"Sweetheart, normally I would let you drive, but I have a feeling this time. I don't know what could happen, but I will not allow you to get hurt. Darlin', you are my only niece, and I can't lose you. And before you say anything, I am not getting a good feeling; it is definitely a bad one," Peter cut Bella off before she could even say anything.

Bella reluctantly agreed and turned to look out the window. She noticed that they had pulled off onto some remote driveway. "This is it! We are almost there!" Bella started bouncing in her seat.

Peter pulled up to a huge white mansion. It was so beautiful it made her speechless, which was quite a feat.

Bella sat in the car for a couple seconds before she jumped out and ran up to the porch, where Alice and Edward were waiting. Bella squealed and yanked Alice into a hug. Then the two girls started bouncing in place.

Bella's parents and Peter and Charlotte walked up to the porch and stood off to the side. They waited until the girls were done squealing, and then they introduced themselves. The front door was ripped off of its hinges, and a golden blond blur darted towards Peter and Charlotte. Bella jumped in front of them and shoved her shield around her, her parents, and her aunt and uncle. She heard someone smash into and take down a couple of trees. Bella's heartbeat increased, and adrenaline raced through her body. With blood pumping, she turned to the intruder. As she turned, Peter and Charlotte rushed over to the man lying at the bottom of the pile of trees. Bella tried to pull them back from him, but they pushed their way to him.

"Bella. Darlin', you have to let us out and put down your shield. There is no danger around," Peter tried to calm her down.

"But Uncle Petey, he tried to attack you!" Bella tried to reason, but as soon as she met the intruder's eyes a massive wave of love and devotion came at her. The emotions distracted her so that she forgot about her shield, and Peter and Charlotte were able to help the man, who was still lying at the bottom of the pile of trees.

The man stood up and gave Peter and Charlotte both a bear hug. Bella just stood there staring at the man. Bella was wondering if this was how mates feel when they find each other.

"Bella…not again. BELLA…EARTH TO BELLA!" Charlotte yelled in Bella's ear.

Bella jumped back about five feet. Then she ran and pounced on Char. "Why in the world did you yell in my ear?" Bella questioned. "Do you like it when people yell in your ear? HUH?"

Bella felt a wave of calm head towards her. She didn't know where it came from, so she deflected it with her shield. Peter came up and tried to calm her down. Finally Bella was calm enough, so Peter introduced the man that Bella was once again staring at.

"Bella, darlin'. This is my brother from another mother. Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my niece and her parents, Bella, Charlie, Renee Swan," Peter made the introductions.

It was then that Peter noticed Jasper and Bella staring into each other's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing besides the plot and the story title. All other credit goes to Stephenie Meyer._

**RECAP**

"_Bella, darlin'. This is my brother from another mother. Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my niece and her parents, Bella, Charlie, Renee Swan," Peter made the introductions._

_It was then that Peter noticed Jasper and Bella staring into each other's eyes._

Chapter Six

"Hello, Jasper," Renee greeted Jasper. She held her hand out for him to shake, but he was lost in the eyes of the beautiful brunette standing in front of him. Renee noticed and wanted to get his attention before Charlie found out what had happened. Renee pulled her hand back and gave Jasper a hug. "Welcome to the family, son."

That one sentence brought Jasper out of his daydream. "What are you talking about?" he asked shocked.

"Don't worry. I will help you and Bella bring Charlie to reason. And don't think that I didn't notice you staring into my daughter's eyes," she responded mysteriously.

Charlie stepped forward to greet Jasper. "Hey there Jasper. How are you?"

Jasper shook his head to clear it. He looked up to Charlie and shook his hand. "I am good, sir. And how are you? It is good to meet you and your family."

Jasper then walked up to Bella, who was standing next to Peter and Charlotte. He held his hand out to Bella; she put her hand in his and smiled. Jasper then brought her hand up to his lips and gave her a kiss. Bella's infamous blush decided to make an appearance. Jasper returned her smile with one of his own smirks.

Peter and Charlotte stole Jasper's attention from Bella, who let out a small growl. Jasper looked back at Bella and told her that he wasn't going anywhere. She nodded and smiled at him again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing besides the plot and the story title. All other credit goes to Stephenie Meyer._

**RECAP**

_Peter and Charlotte stole Jasper's attention from Bella, who let out a small growl. Jasper looked back at Bella and told her that he wasn't going anywhere. She nodded and smiled at him again._

Chapter Seven

Charlotte grabbed Jasper into a bear hug, or at least the biggest bear hug she could give seeing as how Jasper was so much taller than her. Peter pulled Bella into a hug just as quickly. He wanted to avoid as much confrontation as possible, and he also didn't want his niece to attack his wife.

Bella began to growl lowly, but as soon as he heard it Jasper moved to her side and started whispering in her ear that he was hers only.

Renee knew what was going on, but Charlie stood there in the state of confusion. He thought it was odd that Peter would hold Bella so close while greeting his brother. Charlie then turned to the front door just as Carlisle and Esme walked onto the porch, walking next up Alice and Edward.

As soon as Bella calmed down, she turned to Charlotte apologetically. Charlotte held her arms wide open, and Bella jumped into them. Peter turned to Jasper and gave him a brief man-hug.

It was then that Bella noticed that everyone was staring at her. Bella walked up to Alice, and Alice introduced Bella to the Cullen family.

"Bella, this is my mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. And this is my goofball of a brother and his wife, Emmett and Rosalie. And you just met my other brother, Jasper," Alice introduced everyone. As Bella was introduced to the Cullens, she shook their hands or gave them a hug.

Jasper noticed that Alice had elbowed Bella when he was introduced. He hoped no one else had seen, even though Peter and Charlotte, and now Alice and _Edward?... _(Jasper noticed a small nod from Edward) and Edward now what is going on and what happened. Jasper couldn't believe that he finally found his soul mate after all these years. He wasn't even sure that he could be the right soul mate for her-what with all the pain and agony that he has known his whole life.

Edward growled at him, hearing this. Edward already thought of Bella as his little sister. And now Jasper was thinking that he wouldn't be enough for her.

Everyone had heard Edward growl at Jasper, and Bella immediately attack Edward, pulling him away from the others so they wouldn't try to stop her. Bella wrapped her shield around her and Edward, then she proceeded to attack him, ripping him limb from limb.

Jasper jumped into action as soon as Bella attacked. Peter and Charlotte were the only other ones to try to calm Bella down.

"JASPER, YOU ARE THE ONLY THAT CAN CALM BELLA DOWN AT THIS POINT. LOOK AT HER EYES," Peter yelled to him.

Jasper looked towards his soul mate and realized that her eyes were a deep violet. He spun towards Peter for some answers.

"Jasper! We don't have time. If you don't hurry, then Edward will soon be a pile of ashes—don't ask how he will be turned into ashes! JUST CALM YOUR GIRL DOWN NOW!" Peter yelled at Jasper.

Jasper stared at him in shock until the sounds of a vampire being torn apart met his ears.

"Bella? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" Jasper tried pushing calming emotions towards his love, but her shield kept blocking them.

Peter shook his head and tried to get the Major out to play.

"Major now is no time to play around. Come on Major. Isabella needs you right now." Peter pleaded with Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War. Peter noticed the change immediately and hissed for everyone to kneel down and don't look the Major in the eyes.

"ISABELLA!" rang out in the field.

Isabella gasped and dropped Edward and turned around slowly.

"ISABELLA PUT DOWN YOUR SHIELD RIGHT NOW!" Major commanded.

Jasper noticed the change right away. Bella collapsed on the ground, and sobs broke through her chest. Jasper went to her and pulled her into his lap. He began to stroke her hair and purr for her. She just kept sobbing, and Jasper didn't know what else to do. He took no notice to Alice and Carlisle running to Edward, who was only in three pieces; his full attention was on his mate, sobbing in his lap.

Slowly her sobs gave way to hiccups, and Bella looked up to Jasper, eyes full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I just heard him growl at you, and then I attacked him. I don't even know why I did, just that I did. What's wrong with me?" Bella cried pitifully.

"Darlin', nothing is wrong with you. You were running on your instincts; you did nothing wrong. Edward should have been more careful. He knew what was happening, yet he took no thought as to what he was doing," Jasper said, running his fingers through Bella's hair.

"What is happening? Why did I act instinctually? What do I feel like this?" Bella questioned.

Charlie, unfortunately, had heard everything that was said. He stormed over to Bella and Jasper. He snatched Bella out of Jasper's grasp; Jasper hissed, and Bella hissed at her father and then looked so contrite.

"I am so sorry daddy. I didn't-"

Peter then stepped forward and got everyone's attention. "Hold on, hold on. Jasper, why don't you take Bella to your meadow and explain what's goin' on. And I will explain it to everyone here."

Jasper nodded and led Bella away from everyone else. "Come on, darlin'. How about I explain why you feel the way you do?"

"That would be wonderful," Bella laughed nervously.

Jasper led Bella by the hand for about fifteen minutes, running. Jasper pulled Bella in front of him and covered her eyes. Bella tensed up immediately. "Calm down Bells. It's ok. I just want this place to be a surprise," Jasper purred into her ear.

She allowed him to lead her to his meadow. Her excitement grew until she couldn't handle it anymore. "Please Jazz, can I look now?"

"Jazz?"

"Well you called me darlin' and Bells. I figured that I could give you a nickname. Although I also like Major."

Jasper laughed and nuzzled Bella's neck. "Whatever makes you happy darlin'. Just please don't call me Jazzy; it sounds so feminine."

Bella laughed, "Yea I agree. You are most definitely not feminine, Major."

Jasper purred, much to Bella's delight. "Well darlin' we're here," Jasper whispered in her ear as he brought his hands away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing besides the plot and the story title. All other credit goes to Stephenie Meyer._

**RECAP**

_Jasper purred, much to Bella's delight. "Well darlin' we're here," Jasper whispered in her ear as he brought his hands away._

Chapter Eight

Bella gasped as she opened her eyes. It was so beautiful; words could not even begin to describe it. A river gurgled from the left, and birds tweeted in the trees to the right. Bella saw the mountains peeking out from behind the trees in front of her. She saw the most magnificent flowers scattered all around the ground.

"Jasper, this is amazing. Thanks for sharing this with me," Bella whispered.

"Darlin', everything I have is now yours also. And I must say that the view looks better than it has ever been," Jasper said staring right into Bella's eyes. Bella blushed under his gaze.

"Well cowboy, are you going to tell me what is going on between us?" Bella said while she sat down in the middle of the meadow.

"Cowboy? How many nicknames are you giving me?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh I don't know. However many I want," Bella laughed. "You didn't answer my question," she said with a pout.

"Yea, I will tell you what's goin' on. But first tell me how you feel about me, please darlin'," Jasper said comfortingly.

"I feel like I know you, but I don't. I feel like we are meant to be, but I have never met you before. I would recognize those curls," Bella said as she pushed the curls out of his eyes.

"Darlin', what do you know about mates in our kind?"

"Well the only mated couples I know are my parents and Aunt Char and Uncle Petey. Although I did meet Marcus Volturi last year; he told me his story. He looks so sad; I wish I could bring back his mate," Bella replied looking down into her lap.

"Well darlin', what you're feelin' right now is normal. Bella, look at me please," Jasper pleaded.

Bella looked up and saw the tears gathering in his eyes. She immediately crawled up into his lap and nuzzled his neck, purring.

"Darlin', I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am so glad." Jasper paused as he sat there, listening to her purr. "Isabella, you are my soul mate."

Bella stiffened for a moment, but then she projected her giddy feelings. "I guess you will do." The words rushed out of her mouth as she sprinted away.

Jasper growled, playfully. Then he shot up after her. He let her think that she was winning; then out of the blue he jumped up into the trees.

Bella ran on unknowingly, but Jasper was getting into place. Bella stopped right under the tree that Jasper was hiding in. Then he pounced on her, but he rolled with her so as to not land on top of her. Bella and Jasper lay on the ground laughing and getting to know each other.

They were in their meadow until long after the sun went down. That was when they heard Charlie yelling and screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing besides the plot and the story title. All other credit goes to Stephenie Meyer._

**RECAP**

_They were in their meadow until long after the sun went down. That was when they heard Charlie yelling and screaming._

Chapter Nine

"Well darlin', I think that might be our cue to head back and face the music," Jasper said, clearly disappointed that his time with his new mate was interrupted in such a manner.

Bella nodded and jumped on his back. "Giddy up cowboy!" she giggled.

His response, a playful growl, came a fraction of a second before he took off running back towards the yelling and arguing.

When they arrived back at the Cullen house, Bella immediately threw her shield around Jasper and herself. She saw her father growling and glaring at Jasper. Bella, being Daddy's little girl, started to whimper as she noticed her father's hatred towards Jasper, especially when Jasper brought her so much happiness. As Jasper noticed his mate's whimpers, he pulled her into his arms and purred as he nuzzled her neck. Jasper's presence caused Bella to calm down a little bit. When Charlie noticed the couple's nearness, his growls increased in volume. This caused Bella to start whimpering again, which just started the whole cycle over again.

Peter whistled loudly trying to get everyone's attention. Once everyone quieted down, he began to try to get Charlie to accept Jasper as Bella's mate and that Bella was now a grown woman who could make her own decisions.

"But she is MY baby girl! And I won't just let some stranger come into her life and take her away from me!" Charlie argued back.

But Bella knew what his real problem was. She just had to convince him that she was never going to leave him again; he just had to learn how to share her with Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing besides the plot and the story title. All other credit goes to Stephenie Meyer._

**RECAP**

_But Bella knew what his real problem was. She just had to convince him that she was never going to leave him again; he just had to learn how to share her with Jasper._

Chapter Ten

Bella looked up at Charlie and started to walk over to him. Charlie saw Bella walking and rushed over to pull her into his arms. Jasper felt some extreme feelings of protectiveness and desperation coming from Charlie, and Jasper knew what Charlie was going to do right away—Charlie was going to take Bella away from him forever.

Jasper growled and rushed over to pick up Bella. Charlie growled and hissed, crouching down. Charlie was ready for a fight, no matter what. Charlie knew that he probably would not be able to win a fight with the Major, God of War, but Charlie was willing to do whatever he had to in order to protect his baby girl.

Bella noticed her father's stance and knew that he was going to fight her mate. Bella turned and buried her head in Jasper's neck; Jasper noticed that she started to tremble and whimper so he purred in comfort and ran his hands up and down her back. Her whimpering grew when she heard many vampires coming toward the meadow.

Once Jasper noticed their footfalls he jumped up and crouched in front of his mate growling. Bella started to hyperventilate until Jasper reached behind him and grasped her hand. That was when she noticed that her cowboy was gone and the Major took his place. She curled up against the Major's back and started purring to him.

Peter and Charlotte were the first two into the meadow and saw that Bella had unknowingly wrapped her shield around her and Jasper. They knew what would happen if Charlie tried to get a hold of Jasper with Jasper currently being the Major. Peter spun around and grabbed Charlie right before he could make the mistake that might cost him his life. Charlie growled at Peter, eyes locked on the Major's.

The rest of the Cullens then appeared in the meadow along with Renee. Renee came up beside Charlie and Peter. She tried to reason with Charlie, but he was past reasoning. Then she turned and saw her daughter with her new mate. Renee was so glad that Bella finally found her mate and that Jasper had found the other half of his soul. Renee noticed how Bella was curled around the Major's back trying to get Jasper to come back to her. Renee also noticed how the Major stood protectively in front of his mate, guarding her from the world.

Bella peeked her head around the Major's bicep, wondering what all the commotion was about. Bella saw her Uncle Peter holding on to her daddy for dear life. She noticed the venom running down her father's chin and the venom running down her mate's chin as well. "Mom! What's going on? What's wrong with daddy?"

"Bella sweetie, now isn't the time for small talk. Emmett and I are going to take your father back to the house, and you need to get Jasper to come back," Uncle Petey replied for Renee.

"Ok, Uncle Peter, but I want to know what is going on first. Why is daddy so mad and upset? And why is the Major protecting me from a threat? Is daddy that threat?" Bella once again started to whimper, but this time her whimpers turned into tears and sobs.

Jasper snapped out of Major-mode and scooped Bella up into his arms. Jasper purred and whispered soothing words into her ears. Bella soon calmed down and turned to Peter for answers. Jasper nodded at Peter, and Peter put Charlie into Emmett's grasp.

Peter, Char, and Renee sped over to Jasper and Bella, but yet still keeping a safe distance. The three of them sat down cross-legged mimicking Jasper and Bella. Peter decided to start the discussion and made sure Bella was paying attention.

"Sweetie pie. There is no real threat here today, but your daddy got a little upset when he found out that you and Jasper are mates. Charlie isn't used to seeing you as anything else than his little princess. After you and Jasper left the Cullen's house, everyone was curious as to what happened between you two. I of course was appointed to tell everyone since I am the one with Yoda in my head."

Bella giggled at this comment, breaking some of the tension. Jasper smiled down at Bella and then nodding at Peter, sending him gratitude. Jasper ran his fingers through Bella's hair as Peter continued his explanation.

"Anyways, darlin', I told everyone that we all better watch out because we have a new mated couple on our hands. It took them all a second or two to figure everything out, but then it turned chaotic. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Renee, and Char were elated; Emmett and Edward were both excited to get to know their new little sis; Carlisle was excited to get to know his new daughter-in-law, but there was one person that was not so happy. Once Charlie put two and two together, he began to yell and scream, saying you are his little princess and that no could take you away from him. Charlie took off in this direction before any of us noticed."

Once Peter finished explaining everything Bella noticed that Charlie was slowly coming closer to the group. The rest of the Cullen went back to their house. Bella wanted so bad to give her daddy a bear hug and tell him that she wouldn't ever leave him no matter what. Jasper felt her longing and unwrapped his arms from around her. She noticed Jasper's withdrawal and thought he was rejecting her. He pulled her to face him.

"Bella! Stop! I am not rejecting you. I just felt that you wanted to give your daddy a hug and some reassurance. I want you to know that I will never hold you back. I want you to go to your daddy. I will always want you and will never reject you. If anything one day you might reject me. Darlin' you are amazing, and beautiful, and smart, and wonderful. I don't deserve-"

Bella stopped his ranting by placing a kiss on his mouth. Jasper deepened the kiss, but they pulled apart when they heard a throat clearing. "Jazz, YOU are amazing, and handsome, and sexy, and strong; and the Major, well let's not get started with him," Bella replied with a smirk. "And thank you. I love you, my handsome cowboy."

"And I love you, my beautiful Bells. Now go and talk with your father," Jasper pulled away with a quick peck on her nose.

Bella smiled at him and ran to her daddy. Charlie pulled his baby girl into his arms. He pulled away slightly and looked at his daughter's face; he could notice a difference, maybe Jasper was good for her. Charlie saw that her eyes sparkled a little more, her cheeks looked rosier, and her whole attitude was happier. Bella could see tears gathering in her daddy's eyes, and she leant forward and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy? Why were you so upset when you found out that Jasper was my mate? Do you not like him?" Bella cried. She just wanted her daddy's approval.

"Oh baby girl. I don't know why I was so upset. I just don't want to lose you. I mean you are my baby girl, and you help me get out of trouble with your mom. I just don't want you to forget about me. But I don't want you to not need me, now that you have Jasper in your life. I think Jasper is the perfect mate for you. He will always give you the best, maybe even better than I could give you," Charlie replied sadly.

"Daddy. I will never leave you," She said as tears fell silently. "You are my daddy. And I will always need my daddy. Besides whom else will I watch cop movies with?" Bella replied sarcastically.

Bella and Charlie laughed. Charlie put Bella back on her feet. Charlie walked over to Renee, and Bella walked back to Jasper. Jasper greeted her with a quick kiss.

"Now Jasper, I don't care if you are Major Jasper Whitlock, or the God of War. That is my little girl that you will be spending the rest of your life with. I want you to take care of her. And if I ever hear that you hurt her, whether physically or emotionally, I WILL hunt you down," Charlie told Jasper.

"Yes, sir. Don't worry. I would give up my life for her, if I had to," Jasper replied.

"So now that we have all talked and made up, can we go back to the house?" Peter said cheekily.

Bella looked at Jasper and sent him a wave of mischievousness. Jasper returned her look with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and jumped in his arms.

"You're on Uncle Petey!" Bella squealed before Jasper took off.

"HEY! No fair! You two cheated," Peter yelled before he snatched up Char and ran after Jasper and Bella.

Peter almost caught up to Jasper when Bella used her shield to keep Peter behind them. Bella and Jasper got in the door and slammed it shut, right as Peter reached the door. Charlotte knew what was coming, and she jumped down from Peter's grasp before he ran right smack into the door. Bella burst into giggles when she heard Peter hit the porch. Jasper chuckled as he sat down on the chair in the living room, pulling Bella onto his lap. Charlie, Renee, and Charlotte came in laughing quietly trying not to disturb Peter, still on the porch.

"Jasper, Peter you two better not have destroyed my door again. Remember what happened last time," Esme called out from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom," Jasper said sheepishly. Bella knew that he would be blushing if he could; Jasper noticed her humor and raised his eyebrow at her. Bella burst out laughing. Then Jasper turned on her and started tickling her.

"Uncle...haha…I call…*gasp*…Uncle…haha…Uncle Petey, please help me!...haha…Jasper was the one who…closed the door,…haha…not me," Bella pleaded.

Just then Peter blurred through the door and swooped Bella up off the floor. Jasper went racing after Peter and Bella.

Everyone else sat in the Cullen's living room laughing at Jasper, Peter, and Bella's antics.

"I can't believe how much Jasper has changed in just a few hours. Bella is such an amazing girl and perfect for Jasper," Esme crowed.

"I know! And Rosalie, she is going to be our new best friend. We are going to have so much fun shopping together, having sleepovers, and doing girly things together," Alice was so excited she was bouncing in her seat. Edward held her hand and tried to calm her down.

"Well now that everyone is back, why don't we formally introduce everyone and get to know each other?" Carlisle said as everyone quieted down.


End file.
